Loss and Love
by dax0042
Summary: Winston has died, and Eve is now alone. Tony then comes to help her with her sadness. Will his kindness turn into love?


It was a dark and rainy day in Jasper City, and what made it worse was that there was a funeral going on, right in the middle of the storm. The one that was being buried was Winston Andersen. His family who was there was Eve Andersen, who he was happily married to for twenty-two years, his daughters Kate and Lilly and his sons in law Garth and Humphrey. But Garth was not Tony's son.

The truth was, Garth was taken in by Tony at puphood, but he was never really adopted into the Garrett family. Garth knew that Tony meant well, but he always wondered why he was never adopted. When he was told the truth, he was glad that he was not made a real member of the Garrett family.

Tony did not want Garth to end up like him; a man of business, power, and work. If he did get married as a real Garrett, then he would have almost no time for family.

Then Garth met Lilly, she was full of glee and mirth. He was over taken by her gentle spirit, and those lovely violet eyes, soon he asked her to marry him; she of course said yes. Soon they were married and now they were standing out in the rain to pay respect to Winston.

As Winston was lowered into the ground, Eve just left the grave site in tears, her heart was broken; not just by her husband's death, but by the fact that the two of them had a fight over spending time with the family. Eve had said something that she wished she had not said, because Winston stormed out of the house and went to spend some time at the bar. Soon Eve had gotten a call saying that he had been mugged, and was shot dead. Now standing in the rain made regret saying all that.

Tony saw her leave and hurried off to take with her. "Eve," he called out in the parking lot. "I just want to say how sorry I am."

"Why would you be," sobbed Eve getting into her car. "You and Winston never really took time to become friends." Those words were so true; Tony and Winston didn't get out much.

Without thinking, Tony opened up the passenger side door, and sat right next to Eve. His eyes fixed on her.

"I want to tell you something," Tony said taking hold of Eve's hands, "something I should have said on the day I met him."

"And what was that," Eve asked. Tony had always wanted to tell Winston what he thought about him. So now was a good time to do it.

"You should be happy to have a wife that loves you," Tony said. His words touched Eve, as she began to show signs of a smile. "A wife that will always be at your side, in the darkest of nights, to the end of time. You should always know that when your angel comes to you, the halo of love is around you both."

Eve was amazed at what Tony had said. It was so heartwarming that she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Don't ever think that there is no more love and beauty in the word, Eve." Tony gently whispered to her. Eve may have lost her husband that she would always love, but she found a new friend that would be there for. Tony knew what the loss of someone you loved felt like, and now they both sheared that feeling.

"Tony," Eve said pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, what is it, Eve?" Tony asked.

"Would it be too much trouble if we had diner next week," Eve said looking a little embarrassed at the question she asked. "Say the Red Diamond Rose at six O'clock."

"Six it is then," Tony said giving Eve a quick kiss on the palm of her hand. As he stepped out of the car, he felt like he was falling in love, but it was just probably the perfume Eve was wearing that him feel this way.

"Tony is so sweet," Eve thought to herself, as she headed home. Later that night Eve was going through her wardrobe, trying to find something nice to wear. Until she saw it, a silver night dress that she had not worn since her first date. Her mother had given it to her on the day she turned twenty. She had only worn it once, but it was what made Winston notice her that night at the Night Star with her first boyfriend.

Eve quickly got undressed, so she could try it on. She was amazed that it still fit her, but her attention turned to her bedroom door, as Lilly came in.

"Hey, Mom. I just wanted to say-" Lilly stopped short to see her mom wearing such a lovely night dress. "Mom, you look so lovely." Eve was happy to hear that as she turned back to face the mirror.

"Do you think Tony will like it?" Eve asked. Lilly only nodded. "Good, because Tony and I will be going to the Red Diamond Rose and I want to look my best for him that night." Lilly was so happy for her mother, but she was still not sure why her mom was doing this so early after Winston's death, but if it would help her forget the pain of losing Winston, then it was worth it.

That night for some reason, Eve could only dream of dancing with Tony to the sweet sound of romantic music. This dream was so good that she could not help but smile as the night moved on.

"Thank you, Tony," Eve said softly in her sleep.

Not too far away was the home of the Garrett's, and Tony was busy get his tuxedo ready for his dinner date with Eve next week. He had a good feeling about this date, maybe he could finally have some fun, and after too got his suit all cleaned up he headed off to bed. As Tony slept peacefully, he had a very good dream. In his dream, he and Eve were dancing to the music at the Red Diamond Rose, smiles on their faces, laughter filling the air, and her saying 'thank you'.

"You're welcome, Eve," Tony said quietly in his sleep.

Both of them dreamed about one another all night long.


End file.
